1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating device and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating device including a plurality of fins.
2. Related Art
A heat dissipating module of a notebook computer mainly includes a fan, a heat pipe and a plurality of heat dissipating elements. The heat dissipating module includes a plurality of fins and is connected to a cooling end of the heat pipe. When heat is transmitted from the heat pipe to the heat dissipating module, the fan is used to blow cooling air into the fins to dissipate heat of the computer system. As the notebook computer efficiency improves, the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipating module also should be improved.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are schematic diagrams showing a conventional heat dissipating module 1 including a plurality of fins 11 arranged in array, respectively. A flow channel D is formed between any two of the fins 11. The fan blows cooling air into the flow channel D between the fins 11, and the cooling air exchanges heat with each of the fins 11 to dissipate heat.
However, the conventional fins 11 are vertical array disposed at the heat dissipating module 1. When the cooling air flows through the flow channel D between two fins 11, a boundary layer is formed at the surface of the fins 11 due to the effect of surface force, and fluid of the boundary layer forms stable laminar flow. The heat boundary layer of the stable laminar flow is constant relative to the turbulent flow. Thus, convection coefficient of the fins 11 is small, heat exchange efficiency of the fins 11 is low, and heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipating device 1 is low.